


The Christmas Surprise

by Misswhoviangirl



Series: Doctor Who/Crossovers/AU Holiday Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: It's Rose's first Christmas Eve without her boyfriend John and he hasn't called, yet and she really misses him. But she's about to get the best Christmas surprise, ever!





	The Christmas Surprise

Rose Tyler stared at her phone like it was going to talk to her checking it for the twentieth time. She sat in her living room waiting for her boyfriend John to call. It was their first Christmas Eve apart and Rose really missed him.

She was going out of her mind, secretly wishing he had picked a college a lot closer to London. Seriously Scotland?

Just then her phone rang. She grabbed it.

“Hello?” She said hopeful.

“Hi, Merry Christmas!” Her friend Clara replied cheerfully.

Rose’s shoulders sank. “Oh, it’s you.” She muttered.

Clara scoffed. “Well, hello to you, too!”

She smirked. “I’m sorry. I was hoping you were John.”

“He hasn’t called, yet?” Clara replied surprised.

“No,” Rose sighed glancing at her half decorated Christmas tree. “I’m getting worried.”

“Oh, he’ll call,” Clara assured her. “He’s probably just busy.”

Rose just grunted. She glanced out her window at the snow covered lawn. “I hope he’s okay.”

“He is. You know how guys can be sometimes. Sometimes Danny goes looking for his cellphone not realizing it's still in his hand.” Clara lightly joked.

She smiled slightly. She was glad to have a friend like Clara.

The two talked a bit more then said goodbye. Rose stared at her tree and decided to finish decorating it to get her mind off the phone.

“He’ll call when he feels like it.” She muttered getting up.

Rose started placing ornaments on the tree. She was almost finished when her phone rang again.

She quickly made a dash for her phone, making a silent prayer that it was John before answering.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Rose?” She heard a familiar male voice say.

Rose grinned recognizing that heart melting Scottish brogue.

“John, hi!” She smiled sitting on the couch.

“Hi,” He said. “Sorry it took me so long to call, luv,” John apologized. He sighed heavily. “It’s just been insane out here.”

“It’s okay,” Rose replied smiling. “I’m just glad you called.”

“Me too. I miss you.” He said sincerely.

Rose smiled sadly. “Me too,” She sighed. “I really wish you were here.”

“I know,” John sighed. “But you know these last minute flights can be a pain sometimes.”

She frowned confused and slowly sat up. “Sorry?”

“Did you know that it is snowing like crazy out here,” He said with a playful tone. “I also see you still have that broken old mechanical Santa out on the lawn again. I swear that thing’s been on your lawn every Christmas for as long as I can remember!” 

Her eyes widen and she felt her heart jump. How did he know that? Was he…?

“John, where are you…?” She carefully asked.

“Open the door, luv.” He replied lovingly.

Rose dropped her cell phone and ran to the front door. She opened it and saw John standing there in the snow smiling, his brown eyes shining.

“Hello!” He grinned.

“John!” Rose exclaimed happily nearly knocking him down as she embraced him.

“Well, I’m glad to see you, too.” John replied chuckling.

She slowly pulled back. “I’ve missed you like crazy! When did you get in?”

He shrugged coming inside removing his gloves and cap. “A few minutes ago. That’s why I didn’t call, planes don’t exactly like cell phones.”

She smiled hugging him again. God it felt good to hold him, again.

“Are you staying for the holidays?” Rose asked.

John's eyes started dancing. He tenderly touched her cheek.

“Mm, not exactly.” He sang.

Rose frowned. “What do you mean?”

He smiled sheepishly. “Well, I missed you so much I found a college here so I could be closer to you.”

Rose slowly smiled. “You what?”

John nodded. “Going to Scotland was a mistake,” He told her taking her hands. “I’m not happy unless I’m with you.”

Her heart soared hearing that. John was coming back to her!

“So you’re staying,” Rose said hopeful. “For good?”

“Is that okay?” He asked.

“It’s perfect.” She grinned and pulled him down tenderly kissing him. John embraced her kissing her back.

At that moment Rose didn’t care about the presents under her tree.

She had the best Christmas present right there in her arms.


End file.
